


Не новелла

by White_fire_mistress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: Акаши, помимо прочих своих талантов, говорит на испанском. И танцует бачату.





	Не новелла

**Author's Note:**

> По порядку в тексте играют: Xtreme “Te extrano”, Monchy&Alexandra “Hasta el Fin”, Monchy&Alexandra “No Es una Novela”

— Абонемент на что ты подарил Куроко? — Чихиро смотрел на уверенно улыбающегося Акаши и чувствовал смутную, ничем не обоснованную тревогу. 

— На занятия бачатой.

— А что это?

— Тебе заблокировали доступ в гугл? — Акаши демонстративно изогнул бровь, продолжая неторопливо намазывать маслом тост.

— Привет, Сири, что такое бачата? — чуть раздражённо спросил Чихиро у лежащего на столе смартфона. 

— Бачата — музыкальный стиль и танец Доминиканской республики, получивший также широкое распространение в латиноамериканских странах Карибского бассейна, а также в тех… 

Чихиро нетерпеливо мазнул пальцами по экрану, устав слушать электронный голос. Акаши не любил совмещать гаджеты и приёмы пищи и теперь недовольно смотрел поверх своей чашки с чаем. Можно было и просто на вопрос ответить. 

— Так, ладно, я понял, это абонемент на танцы, — Чихиро ткнул в первое рекомендованное видео. Из динамика хлынула заводная латина. Музыка толкалась и тащила за собой, а люди на экране танцевали очень близко и откровенно. 

— Акаши… хм, это и Куроко? Но почему?

— Абонемент на двоих, — непоколебимо прозвучало в ответ, словно это что-то объясняло. Акаши промокнул губы салфеткой и поднялся из-за стола, а Чихиро вернулся к своему кофе, всё ещё наблюдая за людьми на экране.

Утреннее видео преследовало Чихиро почти весь день. Нет, Куроко и заводные латиноамериканские танцы всё ещё не соединялись в его голове, зато Акаши с липнущей ко лбу мокрой чёлкой и тёмными глазами мягко двигался под заевшую песенку прямо поверх очередного отчёта. Приходилось прогонять его волевым усилием. Помогало, правда, ненадолго. 

Встретились они только глубоким вечером. Акаши принёс в волосах запах терпкой новорожденной зелени и мелкие капли дождя, прижался холодным лбом вместо приветствия, и Чихиро пробрало дрожью. 

— Привет.

Акаши заглянул в экран ноутбука, чёрт его знает, что он понимал в рабочих графиках Чихиро.

— Не отвлекайся, поужинаем минут через сорок?

Чихиро кивнул и вернулся к работе. Совсем тихо зашумела вода в глубине квартиры, но этот звук будто оживил всё вокруг. Затикали часы, одновременно зашумели кондиционер и кулер, по стёклам зашуршал дождь. 

Когда Чихиро закончил, Акаши как раз выходил из душа в своём огромном чёрном халате. Босые ноги размеренно ступали по широким доскам пола. Чихиро снова залип взглядом на рельефных икрах, лодыжках, косточках. 

Чихиро сглотнул вязкую слюну и закрыл ноутбук. Жить с Акаши было всё страннее и страннее. Чихиро чувствовал себя канатоходцем. За спиной осталась его старая квартира, впереди ждала трёхмесячная стажировка в Пекине, под ногами две недели совместной жизни с Акаши. Он балансировал мыслью о том, что найдёт новые апартаменты, когда вернётся, но ветер всё равно свистел в ушах. 

Акаши купил по дороге два больших бенто. И теперь с аппетитом уплетал свою порцию, так и оставшись в халате. 

— Голодный? — спросил Чихиро, не чувствуя аппетита. Акаши даже не кивнул в ответ, продолжая сосредоточенно жевать. 

Под крышкой в первом слое теснились креветки, тонкие ломтики мяса, тофу и овощи. Желудок пришёл в себя быстрее уставшего разума и возмущённо заурчал. Кажется, Чихиро последний раз ел утром. 

— Голодный? — ухмыльнулся Акаши, прервавшись. 

— Вот же! — Чихиро рассмеялся. Тишина, в которой они ели, была спокойной и уютной. Акаши, уставшему от людей и разговоров за день, всегда требовалось некоторое время, чтобы перестроиться. 

— Так что там с бачатой, Акаши? — Чихиро составлял посуду в посудомойку, наблюдая, как Акаши что-то набирает на смартфоне, — Почему такой неожиданный выбор?

— Мне кажется, что танцы такого рода — отличный способ расслабиться и разнообразить отношения, — мягко улыбнулся Акаши. 

— Хм… — он не знал, как правильно поставить вопрос, — у тебя есть личный опыт?

Улыбка снова стала усмешкой. 

— В бачате? Или в отношениях?

— В бачате, — ровно уточнил Чихиро, не поддавшись на провокацию. 

— Конечно, есть. Было бы странно предлагать другу то, о чём я не имею представления. 

— Конечно, — Чихиро облокотился о столешницу. — Покажешь?

— Тебе интересно? 

Чихиро взвесил перспективы: продолжить словесные манёвры или посмотреть, как Акаши танцует — и понял что сам стал слишком лёгким. 

— Очень. С самого утра об этом думаю, — капитулировал он. И запустил на колонки в гостинной понравившийся трэк. 

Он был уверен, что Акаши переоденется, что ему будет неудобно. Но он только убрал от лица всё ещё влажные волосы и двинулся в гостиную, начав танцевать сразу же, как перешагнул порог, будто в воду нырнул. 

Чихиро рванул следом, чтобы увидеть, как Акаши разворачивается к нему в почти небрежной танцевальной стойке. Халат скрывал часть движений, Чихиро подумал было, что самую интересную, но под распахнувшейся тканью мелькнула светлая коленка, и воздух застрял в горле. Акаши мягко привставал на носки, кружился и качал бёдрами. Напряжение не ушло целиком из его тела, и эта бачата была не такой фривольной, как те две, что Чихиро видел утром на ютубе. Танец, вдруг понял он, не был идеальным и не был похож на то, что Чихиро воображал себе весь день. Акаши не наседал, не тащил за собой, выражение полуприкрытых глаз в полумраке было почти не разобрать. Но казалось, будто он пытается отпустить себя из тесной клетки. 

— Красиво, — выдохнул Чихиро, — не останавливайся! 

Бабочки встрепенулись в животе и начали оседать тяжёлыми, горячими каплями. 

— Иди ко мне, — Акаши поймал и крепко сжал ладонь Чихиро, остановился, не прекращая танцевать, потянул на себя. 

Чихиро хотел сказать, что не умеет танцевать. 

Чихиро хотел поцеловать Акаши. 

Чихиро хотел… 

Рука сама легла Акаши на талию, Чихиро скользнул ладонью до бедра, смял махровую ткань. В следующий танцевальный шаг Акаши втолкнул колено ему между ног, и Чихиро застонал, подчиняясь. 

— Эй, я не умею.

— Не важно. Слушай меня, — Акаши забросил руку ему на шею и потянул к себе. Чихиро отзеркалил движение и неловко качнулся, пытаясь хотя бы попасть в ритм. 

— Не думай, — приказал Акаши и горячо поцеловал, заставив даже язык Чихиро танцевать. 

Да как тут можно думать? Акаши вёл уверенно, и Чихиро то ли танцевал, то ли подставлялся под ласкающие его руки и губы. Когда он танцевал последний раз? На спор на первом курсе? Кажется.

Акаши шагнул вперёд, и Чихиро чуть было не споткнулся, в последний момент поняв, что нужно отступить. Они притормозили, выпадая из шага, но руки Акаши не сбились с ритма, ни на секунду не перестали жарко гладить Чихиро. И когда через пару секунд Акаши повторил попытку, он послушно последовал, шагнул назад и в сторону, как толкала лежащая на бедре рука. И снова. И снова. 

В голове зашумело. Не от вращения, от Акаши, который шептал ему на ухо что-то на испанском. Не нужно было перевода, чтобы понять, что это что-то пошлое. 

— Te follaría ahora mismo, — хриплый шёпот Акаши был почти как ласка, — hasta que solo puedas gritar mi nombre.*

Чихиро слизал с его губ эти слова, стоило музыке чуть замедлиться. Акаши в ответ вновь раздвинул его ноги коленом и с силой сжал руки на заднице, заставив притереться так близко, что стало больно. 

Чихиро сорвано и высоко застонал, тяжело обвис на Акаши. Халат всё-таки не выдержал возни и распахнулся. Чихиро чуть не кончил, когда горячий член прижался к бедру, а Акаши нежно прикусил кожу на шее, вновь утягивая в танец. 

Это было почти как баскетбол, только ближе. 

Это было совсем на баскетбол не похоже. 

“Можно же было проще…” — подумал Чихиро и окончательно выпал из ритма, заполошно целуя Акаши, растирая ладонями гладкую кожу. Он остановился только чтобы содрать с себя футболку и швырнуть следом за ней халат.

Женский голос надрывно пел что-то на испанском, и Акаши почему-то смеялся. 

— No es una novela…** — пропел Акаши и снова рассмеялся, а Чихиро забыл как дышать от невыразимой нежности. 

Акаши увлёк его за собой на пол, не разрывая объятий и поцелуя, и они чуть не уронили стоящий на полу горшок с цветком и журнальный столик. Чихиро запутался в штанах, запутался в руках Акаши, в его чёртовых поцелуях.

— Эй, Сейджуро, — Чихиро чуть не захлебнулся этим именем, — постой, смазка.

Акаши выругался в поцелуй, слов было не разобрать, и перекатился, подминая Чихиро под себя. От того, как крепко Акаши держал его за бедро, притираясь членом к члену, с силой вжимая в пол, точно остануться синяки. 

— Este amor, — выдохнул Акаши, вторя песне, и Чихиро мгновенно покрылся мурашками, — las venas…***

— Сей-джу-ро, — беспомощно простонал Чихиро, прежде чем оргазм погрёб его. 

Целую вечность они пытались восстановить дыхание, и никак не могли, снова начиная целоваться. Акаши, лежащий на нём, казался тяжелее обычного, но Чихиро только крепче прижимал его к себе

— Какая разнообразная сейчас была бачата, — хрипло рассмеялся Чихиро, зарываясь пальцами в рыжие волосы. 

— Сальса. 

— Что, прости? 

— Сальса, — фыркнул Акаши и уткнулся носом Чихиро в шею, — сейчас играла сальса. Потом погуглишь. 

— Сальсу ты тоже умеешь? 

— Умею. Хочешь, научу тебя? — Акаши улыбался, по голосу было слышно. 

— Хочу, — согласился Чихиро и прикрыл глаза. В темноте цветные пятна продолжали что-то танцевать и были похожи на Сейджуро. 

* Я бы трахнул тебя прямо сейчас, чтобы ты мог только кричать моё имя.  
** Это не новелла.  
*** Это любовь по венам.


End file.
